An artificial intelligence (AI) system is a computer system capable of simulating human intelligence. Unlike an existing rule-based smart system, the AI system is self-taught, makes decisions by itself, and gets smarter over time. When the AI system is frequently used, the AI system has an increased recognition rate and trains user preference more accurately. Thus, existing rule-based smart systems are gradually being replaced with deep learning-based AI systems.
AI technology includes machine learning (deep learning) and element technologies utilizing the machine learning.
Machine learning is an algorithm technique for self-classifying/learning characteristics of input data. An element technique is a technique of using a machine learning algorithm such as deep learning so as to copy functions, e.g., recognition, judgment, etc. of a human brain, and includes various technical fields such as linguistic understanding, visual understanding, reasoning/prediction, knowledge representation, and motion control.
The AI technology is applied to various fields. Linguistic understanding is a technique for recognizing and applying/processing language/characters of people and includes natural language processing, machine translation, a communication system, questions and answers, voice recognition/synthesis, and the like. Visual understanding is a technique for recognizing and processing objects in the manner of human vision, and includes object recognition, object tracking, image retrieval, human recognition, scene understanding, space understating, image improvement, and the like. Reasoning/prediction is a technique for logically determining and then reasoning and predicting information and includes knowledge/probability-based reasoning, optimization prediction, preference-based planning, recommendation, and the like. Knowledge representation is a technique of automating human experience information into knowledge data and includes knowledge construction (data generation/classification), knowledge management (data utilization), and the like. Motion control is a technique for controlling autonomous driving of a vehicle and motions of robots and includes motion control (navigation, collision, and driving), manipulation control (behavior control), and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.